


When Sheep Run With Wolves

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Dig Two Graves [1]
Category: The Rover (2014)
Genre: First Kiss, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Rey was sweet, if not broken. Eric was broken, and sweet like a punch to the jaw. It didn’t mean he couldn’t try and be gentle.





	When Sheep Run With Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this damn movie and it needs to have a huge fandom and it’s just really good. I hope you guys like this! I have a lot more to get written, too!
> 
> Edit: This is reposted from an account I used but am no longer going to use.

“You know, I don’t think I got your na--”

“Stop.” Eric held up a hand, as if that just might silence the awkward, stuttered speech that was going to plague him until he convinced Rey to sleep. 

The fire crackled in front of him, and he could practically hear the pensive frown stretching across his little tagalong’s face. It didn’t take a genius to know he was hunched forward, forearms approximately two inches down from his elbows rested on his knees, knuckles together, staring at the ground. Whether he had his little pea shooter in his hand or not was a good question, but it was late enough, calm enough, that it could have been beside him on his blanket. 

Silence stretched out between them, but it wasn’t tense, not really. Sure, Rey was lost trying to get a thought between his two remaining brain cells, and Eric was trying to intimidate everything around them with his moody glances so that the entire world went quiet for a minute, but that didn’t leave either man feeling off. It was almost the most comfortable either of them had felt in a solid ten years. Without saying a word, Rey had convinced Eric he should be a little more forthcoming. He expected the truth, but he had, thus far, decided to deny Rey the same courtesy.

“Eric.” He finally managed, voice quiet. It took the younger man a second or twelve before he glanced over, blinking.

“Huh?”

“My name.” Sometimes he swore he was going to leave Rey for dead like his brother had. He was needy and slow, needed constant reassurance to push him towards the right answer. At the very least, he was intensely loyal. Eric hadn’t been the kindest to him, not by a longshot, and Rey was still considering them close enough to use ‘we’ in all of his little half-wit schemes. Maybe that was why he was so endearing; he reminded Eric of someone. Someone that he was going to get back if it meant he had to raze the entirety of Australia to the ground.

“Oh. _Oh_. Right! I’m Rey.” It sounded like the words left the American out of habit more than anything, and the silence that stretched after it proved Eric didn’t need to say a word to make him feel like an idiot. “But you knew that.” He finally observed, eyes on his shoes. 

Wood snapped in the fire, shifting enough to make extra sparks fly into the air. The flames licked higher for a second and Rey let himself turn his head entirely to look. Perhaps he would have gotten away with how he studied Eric’s profile, lit by the fire, had he not stared with such an intensity that left holes bored into the elder’s cheek. Not unlike any other time the needy American said something stupid or couldn’t get his words out right, he swayed a little, murmured and grumbled and shifted, knowing that he was caught the second eyes shifted to his. Sadly for Rey, he was about as smooth as sandpaper and pretty as a car crash. 

Had Eric been in his right mind, he never would have considered his next course of action. With his car missing and his attention divided so that he could keep this idiot alive, what with his wound and his idiocy, it seemed that he didn’t have time to devote to vetting every thought that crossed his mind.

Cupping the other’s bruised, stubbled cheek, he closed the distance between them with a kiss bordering on gentle. Nobody would say Eric had the softest touch or a decent bedside manner, but he tried just enough to leave Rey with a dopey smile when he pulled away. Shortly after, he let a soft rumble of his voice rise just over the crack of the fire.

“Sleep, now. You should be resting so that doesn’t get much worse than it is.” Those words might have been the most that Eric had said to him all day, but Rey was so high up on cloud nine he just nodded loosely and smiled shyly.

“Night, Eric.” The name tasted like honey on his lips, and combined with the strange pride flourishing in his chest left him floaty and somehow so happy he couldn’t deny him. Laying down in his brown blanket, he scooted a little closer to the other’s body, closing his eyes as he rolled onto his side to face him. Eric let it happen, watching Rey settle in and waiting for his breathing to even out before closing his own eyes. 

What had he gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs some love, even if I’m the only one to love it. ; u; I feel absolutely in love. It’s awful that I finally find a movie I like Robert Pattinson in and nobody knows what it is..


End file.
